It's not Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital
by sasha272
Summary: Santana inadvertently cut her hand and called Rachel for help. This led the couple into an eventful evening in the ER… Set during season 5.


**It's not Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital**

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or Grey's anatomy.

A/N: So I spent my last Sunday evening in the ER because I sliced my thumb open. Long story short, I wish all the interns were as good as the one in Grey's anatomy. Except they weren't and yeah, I would have waited one more hour with my bleeding thumb to have an intern like Joe to take care of me, hum my thumb I mean! Anyway, like any writer with their OTP, it inspired me to write this. It happened in France but I tried to adapt it for the US. Stitches can't keep me away from Pezberry ^^. Reviews and follows are always welcome ;-)

Set around the end of season 5, Rachel and Santana are dating for a year and still live with Kurt in the loft. I wrote some fluff in the end because i can't help it =).

* * *

After a long and excruciating day at the diner, Santana decided to take a shower and relax before Rachel came home. The diva wanted to see a movie after dinner so she needed to get dressed. Not in a mood for a dress, she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on. When she checked her reflection in the mirror, she noticed her pants were loose. She had taken a few extra dance classes and must have lost some weight. She sighed. Where did Rachel put her belt? She remembered throwing it on the chair in the corner of the room but of course Rachel wouldn't leave it there. She rummaged through her closet to find another belt and after 5 minutes of searching, she found an old one. "It will do."

The Latina put it on but it was too large. "I need to add another notch or I'll lose my jeans all night." She grabbed some scissors and a book before dropping them on the bed. She put the belt on the book and tried to create another hole with the point of the scissors. She was applying more pressure when suddenly; the scissors slipped and sliced her thumb opened. Her eyed widened when blood started streaming everywhere. "Fuck, it hurts." She put her left hand under her bleeding finger and ran toward the bathroom, leaving droplets of blood behind her. When she reached the sink, she put her hand under the water and took a look at the wound. "Fuck, it's nasty. And of fucking course no one is here right now!" She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her thumb before going back to her room to get her phone. After two failed attempts due to her trembling hands- freaking touch screen- she finally called Rachel.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm on my way home. Do you need anything?" Rachel said cheerfully.

"You." Santana replied as calmly as she could.

The diva giggled. "You're sweet. I should be here in five minutes tops."

"No I mean, I really need your help." The Latina clarified urgently. "I had a little accident and I need your help, like right now."

"What? Why? Are you okay? What happened?" The brunette asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Just hurry!" The raven-haired girl ordered before hanging up. She threw her phone on the bed and rushed back to the bathroom with her now red towel in hand. She cleaned the wound under the water again and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She took a deep breath before slowly banging her head against the sink. "It's so not my week." She chuckled bitterly. "God, this is not my freaking week…"

* * *

Rachel arrived a few minutes later. She burst through the door out of breath and looked around the apartment frantically. "Santana? San, I'm here. What…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw all the blood on the floor. "Oh my god, what…. Santana!" She threw her bag on the floor and started searching for her girlfriend. "SANTANA!" She shouted in panic. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom!" Santana shouted back.

The Jewish girl sighed in relief. "Oh my god, I thought… Wait, whose blood is it? Is Kurt home? Did you do something to him?" She questioned, the worst scenarios playing in her head as she made her way toward the bathroom. "Santana, I can't go to jail for accessory to murder! I have a future on Broadway!"

"God shut up and come here, I need your help." The tan girl snapped weakly.

"Are you o…" The diva stopped when she noticed all the blood in the sink and Santana holding her hand. "Sweet Barbra, what happened?" She rushed next to Santana.

"I was using the scissors and I cut my thumb." The former cheerleader explained sheepishly. "Scissors are more fun and less dangerous when it's a sex position." She joked.

The brunette ignored her comment. "What were you doing?"

"I couldn't find my new belt so I took an old one. I was still losing my jeans so I tried to do another notch…" The Latina developed.

Rachel blinked. "Why on earth did you think it was a good idea?"

Santana glared at her. "Well if you didn't have the habit of always moving my stuff around, it wouldn't have happened!" She gritted her teeth and tore her eyes away from Rachel to look at her stinging thumb. "God, it hurts…"

"Oh so now it's my fault?" The small girl huffed before putting her hand on her hip. "If you didn't leave your stuff lying around all the time, I wouldn't have to tidy up after you."

"Can we just not fight right now? Unless you're planning on getting rid of me by letting me bleed to death!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, I'm sure it's not that bad. Let me see." She slowly took the girl's hand and looked at her thumb.

"Because I'm the dramatic one…" The Latina muttered.

Rachel gasped before covering her mouth. "Oh my god, it's deep." She let go of her girlfriend's hand and took a step back. "Cover it, cover it!"

"Well you asked!" The raven-haired girl chuckled weakly.

"I don't… I don't feel well." The diva breathed out before leaving the bathroom to sit in the kitchen.

"Please don't faint, I can't drag your body with me to the ER." The tan girl shouted from the bathroom.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The brunette took a few deep breaths. "Just, give me a minute…"

"Well I can't really do that right now because I'm the ONE bleeding and I start to feel dizzy so fucking do something!" Santana cried exasperate.

The Jewish girl took a last calming breath and came back into the room. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm sorry, I'm here." She tried not to look at the wound and focused on Santana's face. "I need to call 911. Don't move, okay." She kissed the Latina's cheek before leaving the room again to grab her phone.

"As if I'm going to go out and ride the subway right now!" The former cheerleader rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rachel appeared in the bathroom a moment later, already on the phone with the emergency service. "It's not me, it's my girlfriend. Santana Lopez, she's 20. She cut her thumb with scissors and it seems pretty deep." She put the phone on speaker and sat next to Santana on the bathtub, slowly rubbing her back for comfort.

"Did she do it on purpose?" The woman on the phone questioned.

"Did she…" The small girl blinked, trying to understand why someone would do that on purpose. "Did you seriously ask if she cut her finger on purpose?"

Santana chuckled. "Sure, I aimed for my wrist but I guess I need glasses at this point!"

"I'm sorry but I had to ask, we never know…" The woman replied.

"Well of course not!" The brunette exclaimed stunned. "She didn't do it on purpose, it was an unfortunate accident. These things happen…"

"Alright, give me your address; the paramedics should be here soon." The woman on the phone said.

* * *

The paramedics loaded Santana into the ambulance while Rachel insisted to come with her. Once the diva settled on the chair behind Santana's gurney, the male paramedic drove off toward the hospital whilst his female colleague checked the Latina's hand.

"You have pretty hands." Sara complimented.

"Thank you." Santana smiled. "I take good care of them."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, clearly wondering where the paramedic was going with her compliments.

"They are soft. Do you moisturize them?" The blonde asked as she removed the towel around Santana's hand to clean the wound.

"Yeah, every morning." The raven-haired replied.

"It's nice." Sara grinned. "I'm sure a lot of people want to hold them."

The diva stared at Sara, mouth open. Was this girl seriously hitting on her girlfriend right in front of her?

"I just need one…" The Latina confessed, reaching behind her to hold Rachel's hand.

The brunette smiled smugly before intertwining her hand with Santana's. "I love you, Santana." She said before rising from her chair to plant a kiss on the girl's forehead. It should be a clear sign that Santana was hers.

"I love you too."

"Well you're still young, you have time." The blonde stated before applying a clean gauze on the wound. "There're so many wonderful hands to hold out there…"

Rachel looked at her angrily before snapping. "And I'm sure you'll find yours one day but it won't be my girlfriend's because I'm not planning on letting her go. So now, I'd gladly appreciate if you could do your job and stop hitting on her like I wasn't even here! It's rude and unprofessional."

Santana chuckled "Yeah, I wouldn't change this spitfire for anything. You should see her in bed and…"

"Shut up, Santana!" The brunette huffed before crossing her arms and staring sternly at the paramedic. "Unbelievable." She mumbled.

* * *

Since Santana's injury wasn't a priority, the paramedics settled the Latina in the waiting room and left. Rachel made sure the nurse at the reception desk had all the information before sitting next to her girlfriend. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"It hurts but I'll live." Santana declared. "I just hope it won't be long." She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"It will be okay. And let's see the bright side, at least I'm with you." The diva smiled affectionately before taking the Latina's free hand in hers. She tenderly caressed it with her thumb. "You do have soft hands…"

The Latina smirked. "You're really hot when you're jealous. Did I ever tell you that?"

The brunette huffed, flipping her hair to the side. "I wasn't jealous! I was just pointing out how unprofessional her attitude was."

The raven-haired girl snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, love." She kissed the diva's cheek before resting her head back on her shoulder. "But it was hot anyway…" They stayed silent for a while, watching the people around them until Santana spoke again. "At least I hurt my right hand; I'll still be able to have sex." She winked.

"Really Santana?!" That's what you worry about?" The Jewish girl asked in disbelief.

"You should be the one who's worried because how can you live without the awesome orgasms I give you? I mean…"

Rachel quickly covered the girl's mouth with her hand when she noticed the man in front of them staring. "Stop talking about that!" She whispered in her ear. "And you still have your mouth which can do better things than catch the attention of every pervert in this room." She felt the Latina smirk beneath her hand before removing it.

"I'm rubbing off on you." The Latina smiled cockily. "I'm so proud."

The brunette sighed. "Please just… Stop talking and keep your strengths, we don't know how long we'll be here."

* * *

After an hour, it was finally Santana's turn to see a doctor. Since Rachel wasn't family, the nurse refused to let her come with her. Even though the diva insisted they were a couple, it didn't seem to make a difference for the woman. To avoid a tantrum, the Latina told the brunette to wait for her, claiming that it shouldn't be long and she would be okay.

Santana followed the doctor in a small private booth and sat on the gurney.

The young man cleared his throat. "Okay so hum…" He smiled nervously before taking a note in his coat pocket and reading it. "I think… I think I should ask you some questions first."

"You think? Are you sure you're a doctor?" The Latina asked warily. She looked behind her shoulder to see if another doctor was joining them. When no one seemed to come, she darted at the boy's name tag 'Andrew Smith –Intern'. Great, she had to end up with the rookie. Sure everyone had to start somewhere but it was her hand, her thumb and she wasn't okay with a newbie butchering it because he had no idea what to do. "Isn't someone supposed to supervise you or something?"

"Not for this part." The tall man answered. "So hum first question, what's your name?"

"It's written on my file, just read." The raven-haired girl scowled. "Unless it's too hard for you which, wouldn't be a surprise right now..."

"Oh, hum yeah sorry." The intern grabbed the form and read it out loud. "Santana Lopez, 20 years old. Okay. Do you have allergies?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Dr Smith checked a box on the form. "Do you smoke?"

"No." The tan girl readjusted herself on the gurney to be more comfortable.

"Did you drink before the accident or do you have a problem with alcohol."

Santana snorted. "I wish and no."

"I beg you pardon?" The man looked at her confused.

The former cheerleader rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't drink and no, I don't have a problem with booze."

"Perfect. Now…" The intern looked at his notes again. "I need to see the wound." He disinfected his hands before putting some gloves on. He slowly removed the gauze and stated. "Yes, you're gonna need stitches."

"No shit." The Latina muttered.

"I'm going to check the procedure with my resident. I'll be right back." The man removed his gloves and left the room.

Once alone, Santana grabbed her phone and texted Rachel. **_'Grey's Anatomy is a big fat lie. Not every hospital is full of sexy and badass doctors!'_**

A few seconds later, she received a reply. **'** ** _Santana, why are you texting me? You are not supposed to do that during a consult. Where is your doctor?'_**

The raven-haired girl smiled, of course Rachel would say that. **_'He left to find his boss. He has no idea what to do.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _What? Are you serious? What is this place?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I'm asking myself the same question…'_** It was all the tan girl could reply before the intern came back into the room.

"So, everyone is busy right now but my resident told me to prepare everything." Andrew smiled proudly. "I'm going to do my first suture today! But don't worry, someone is coming to supervise."

Santana chuckled humourlessly, bringing her hand close to her chest to prevent the doctor to touch it. "No you're not. It's my thumb, you can't just practice on it. It would be my butt I wouldn't care but it's my hand so you won't touch it."

"But ma'am, I'm a doctor, you don't have to worry. Besides, someone will come to check on you soon." The intern assured, slightly offended by the comment. "Let me take a look, please."

"Yeah, you do that and I cut your balls off with a scalpel." The Latina threatened. "Am I clear or do I need to repeat myself?" She raised her eyebrow daringly.

"No, it's… It's clear." Dr Smith stood there, dumbfounded.

"Now, you're gonna go and get the person in charge in this joint because my patience is wearing thin. I won't stay here patiently waiting for someone to do their job."

"But…"

"Dude!" The raven-haired girl growled. "I swear if you offer to do it one more time, I'm gonna crush your nuts for real."

The intern nodded vigorously and left the room. The tan girl impatiently waited for 5 minutes, pondering her next action. When she saw the intern wasn't coming back, she took her phone and texted Rachel again. **_'They're all crazy here! I don't want to lose my thumb, we need to leave! I'll meet you in the waiting room as soon as I can.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _What about your injury?'_** The diva texted back.

 ** _'_** ** _We need to find a better hospital!'_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the reception desk, Rachel was still arguing with a nurse.

"I can't help but wonder if you would have treated me the same way if I was in a heterosexual relationship. I mean I'm her family, I'm her significant other even if we are not married yet! I mean married, I don't want to say 'yet' because even if I'm head over heels for Santana, I had my heart broken a few times before. It's only been a year since we got together so I'm cautious but still, I have a feeling that I might have found the one and that one day maybe… But anyway, I'm wandering off topic here. Where was I? Yes, I hope it's not because we are in a same-sex relationship because if it is, let me tell you that my fathers are lawyers and have connections with the ACLU and…"

"Please Ms…" The nurse tried to interrupt her.

"Berry, Rachel Berry!" The diva stated. "And just because it's not Berry-Lopez doesn't mean I'm not family. I'm sorry to insist but this rule is ridiculous. I came here with her!"

"Please Ms Berry, sit and wait for Ms Lopez to come back."

The brunette huffed. "This is not over!" She stomped her foot before going back to her seat.

When she received another text from Santana telling her how incompetent her doctor was, she lost it. She walked straight to the nurse and shoved her phone in her face.

"What now, Ms Berry?" The nurse asked annoyed.

"Do you find normal that my girlfriend is texting me instead of being treated? Do you find acceptable to hire unqualified doctors? I understand if they have to learn their job but shouldn't they be supervised by someone more experienced and skilled?" The Jewish girl crossed her arms defiantly. "What type of hospital is this? We're in New-York, not Lima, Ohio! Is there someone competent in here? Can I speak with the person in charge? This is clearly unacceptable."

"Ma'am, you need to calm down."

Rachel glared. "What I need is someone qualified!"

* * *

"God, I'm gonna break something if he doesn't hurry up." Santana said under her breath.

"Sorry it took me a while to come back, I kind of got lost in the hallways…" The intern apologized as he came back into the room.

"OH MY GOD!" The Latina raised her hand up in frustration. "I need to leave now!"

"I'm sorry but no one is available at the moment. We are low on staff today and…" Andrew tried to explain.

"Frankly, I don't care." The tan girl interrupted him. "My thumb is bleeding and I can't get treated because this hospital is full of unqualified morons. Just give me the address of a good doctor or something and I'll get out of here, okay?"

"Oh, okay." The intern replied abashed.

"Can I have a clean gauze before I leave too?" The raven-haired asked as she stood up.

"Of course." Dr Smith grabbed some sticking plaster and a gauze before wrapping it around the Latina's thumb. "Do you want some painkillers too?"

"Well I can't refuse when it's offered so nicely, can I?" Santana retorted sarcastically. She took the pills and swallowed them before leaving the room.

* * *

When Santana arrived at the reception desk, she found the diva arguing with a nurse and a security guard. She raised her eyebrow. "Babe? Is everything okay?"

"Santana!" Rachel ran toward her and hugged her carefully. "Are you okay? They refused to let me join you. I asked to speak with the person in charge but they called security. SECURITY, Santana! They are treated me like I'm some sort of troublemaker!" She declared outraged. "I don't think I AM the problem when everyone here is incompetent!"

"I know, let's just get out of here, okay?" The tan girl stated calmly. They couldn't lose their shit at the same time or hell would break loose.

The diva frowned. "But your thumb?"

"We'll go to another hospital." The Latina answered. She signed the discharge papers before leaving the hospital with Rachel holding her protectively against her.

* * *

It was almost 10 PM when they finally reached the other hospital. This time, a nice nurse welcomed them and listened to their story. Thankfully, Rachel's rant didn't seem to annoy the woman who appeared surprised by what happened to the Latina. After filling all the paper work, they were asked to wait for a doctor in the waiting room.

Luckily, it didn't take long before a nurse led Santana into a consulting room. She removed the gauze and took a look at the wound. Since the cut was pretty deep, they had to do an X-Ray to make sure the bone hadn't been touched.

While the Latina went to the X-Ray room, Rachel exited the hospital to call Kurt and Mrs Lopez.

* * *

When it was her turn, Santana entered the X-Ray room and listened to the instructions the male nurse gave her. She put the protective apron on and sat on the stool next to the device.

"Is there a risk of you being pregnant?" The small man asked.

The Latina snorted and started laughing. When she saw him stare at her questioningly, she stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Sorry no, not a chance…"

"Okay, good." He smiled politely before taking her hand and resting it on the machine. "Stay still."

* * *

Once the X-Rays were done, Santana was led back into the consulting room. She settled on the gurney and let the nurse disinfect her hand and arm with some Betadine.

"Alright, it's all clean." The small redhead girl stated with a smile. "The doctor should be here any minute now."

And then as if on cue, a man emerged into the room. "Good evening Ms Lopez, I'm Doctor Merlon and I'm going to take care of your cut."

"Hey. I hope you didn't get your degree in a lucky bag because I'm not sure to keep my cool this time…" The Latina grumbled.

The brown-haired man chuckled. "I heard what happened to you. Don't worry, it's not my first suture and I'm specialized in hand surgery so you should be good."

"Great, thank you." The raven-haired girl smiled slightly.

The doctor sat on the stool next to the bed and inspected the wound. "How did you cut your thumb?"

"Don't laugh but I was trying to do another notch to my belt and the scissors slipped and bam, blood everywhere." The tan girl explained embarrassed.

Dr Merlon smiled. "It happens, you know, we heard worse."

"I bet!"

"Next time you should just eat or you know, buy new jeans." The nurse recommended.

"Oh I'm sure my girlfriend will make sure of that." The former cheerleader chuckled. "I'm also sure she'll forbid me to touch any scissors for now on."

"At least until your injury heals, yes." The man confirmed as he prepared the anaesthetic. "Are you from New-York?"

"I'm from Lima, Ohio. I came here a few months after graduation…"

"I've never been there." The man grabbed the syringe and said. "The injection is going to hurt but after that, you won't feel anything." He approached it from her hand. "Ready?"

"You're not losing much…" Santana looked at her hand and nodded. "I'm sure it's not that…Fuck!" When she felt the needle slide under her skin, she hastily grasped the corner of the bed. "Oh yeah, it's bad…" She declared with her eyes clamped shut and her teeth gritted.

"Just breathe!" The nurse advised.

The Latina dug her fingers into the mattress and nodded. "I'm breathing, just yeah…" She took a few deep breaths, trying to think about Rachel and some happy places, as cheesy as it sounded.

"It's done." Dr Merlon stated. "You can relax now."

"I'm cool as a cucumber." The tan girl deadpanned.

The doctor and the nurse laughed. "So what are you doing in New-York?" The man questioned as he started suturing her thumb.

"I'm a lounge singer trying to make it big…"

"So you have a good voice, then." The redhead said with a smile.

"I think I just keep it real when I say that I do! You should ask me an autograph you know; it'll be gold in a few years."

"I guess we should." The brown-haired man winked at her. "You said something about a girlfriend, right? What is she doing?"

"She's on Broadway actually. She's amazing and she has the voice of an angel." The Latina gushed proudly. "By the way, if she asked, I was a badass all along, okay?"

Dr Merlon chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't say anything different."

"What show is she in?" The nurse inquired after giving the doctor a gauze to clean some dried blood.

"Funny girl."

"Well I suppose I'll have to see it now." The doctor declared.

The raven-haired woman smiled. "If you do your job well, I'm sure I can have you tickets."

"Bribery, Ms Lopez?"

Santana took a look at her thumb and made a face. "No, take it as an encouragement."

"Alright… I'm almost done."

Suddenly Rachel came into the room. "Sorry, your mom panicked so I told her you'll call her back as soon as we're done. And when I hung up, Quinn called because Kurt texted her about you. Then I had to beg the nurse to let me join you. Anyway how are you, honey?" She said in one breath before kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"I guess you are the girlfriend with the angel's voice." Dr Merlon grinned. "We are just finishing. I'm about to do the bandage."

"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry." The diva smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel Berry. I'm Dr Merlon."

"Is she okay?" The brunette asked concerned.

The brown-haired man nodded. "She's okay and don't worry, she'll have full recovery of her thumb."

The Jewish girl sighed in relief. "Thank god, I started to get worried." She squeezed the Latina's shoulder affectionately.

"She was a champ all through the procedure." The doctor informed her. "Your girl is a tough cookie!"

Rachel laughed and gently stroked her girlfriend's cheek. "Did she threat you to say that?"

Santana gasped dramatically. "Do you think so little of me?"

"No, not at all." The man assured. "She offered tickets for your show though, if I did my work correctly."

"Santana!" The small girl cried.

"What?" The Latina said innocently. "After my last encounter with a doctor, you can't blame me for encouraging him like I can…"

The brunette shook her head. "You're incorrigible…"

"You love me." The former cheerleader smiled cheekily.

"I do." The diva leaned toward her girlfriend and pecked her lips.

"You're cute together." The nurse exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Rachel grinned happily.

"Okay, it's all good." The doctor removed his gloves and stood up. "I have other patients to see so I'll let the nurse give you the aftercare instructions." He shook Rachel's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms Berry. Take good care of Ms Lopez, she one of a kind." He squeezed Santana's shoulder. "I hope you'll make it big, Ms Lopez."

"I will, thank you." The petite girl answered.

"Good night."

* * *

It was after midnight when the couple arrived home. Thankfully, Kurt had cleaned up the apartment before meeting Elliott in town.

"I need a shower!" Santana exclaimed as soon as they entered the loft.

"Okay, you go first. Kurt told me he cleaned everything except the bedroom." Rachel replied. She watched Santana go to the bathroom before adding. "Don't wet your bandage!"

"Wanky!"

"Seriously Santana!" The diva shook her head. "Do you need help?"

"No I cut my thumb not my arm. I think I'm able to shower!" The Latina yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be in our room if you need me." The Jewish girl informed her. She walked toward the room and stopped at the entrance to asses the damage. There was blood on the sheets and on the floor, the bloody scissors were still on the bed with the belt. She sighed. "Oh Santana… you're definitely one of a kind." She smiled fondly at the thought.

The diva went to the kitchen and put some rubber gloves. She grabbed the mop and made her way back to the bedroom to clean the floor. Once it was done, she put the scissors and the belt away to change the sheets. She was removing the pillowcases when Santana called for her. Worried, she threw the pillow on the bed and rushed to the bathroom. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She closed the door behind her and approached the bathtub.

"Yes, I…" Santana sighed.

Deciding not to wait for an answer, Rachel slowly opened the shower curtain to check on the girl. "Are you okay?"

The Latina pouted helplessly. "No, I need your help! My thumb hurts and I can't do anything with that freaking plastic bag around my hand!"

The brunette giggled. "Oh honey, it's okay to ask for help. I still think you're a badass."

The tan girl's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really." The small girl assured with a soft smile. "Do you want me to join you or should I stay outside?"

"Join me!" The raven-haired girl replied happily, scooting to the side of the shower.

"Alright but no funny business, Santana!" The diva warned while removing her clothes. "You're hurt and I still need to make the bed."

"Promise." The former cheerleader answered. "I'm too tired and too in pain to do anything anyway…"

Rachel joined her under the water. "Don't worry, I'll nurse you back to health."

"Best girlfriend ever." Santana pecked the diva's lips before handing her the soap.

"I know…"

* * *

After their shower, Rachel helped Santana slip into her pyjamas and finished making the bed.

The Latina was the first one to lie down, soon followed by the diva.

The tan girl quickly snuggled against the brunette's chest and sighed contently. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rachel asked as she slowly stroked the girl's hair.

"For rushing here when I called you, for fighting your discomfort at the sight of blood to help me, for comforting me and for fighting with the nurse just because you wanted to be there for me." The raven-haired girl stopped to take a deep breath. "I… Thank you in general, for being a part of my life, for loving me even when you hate me…"

The diva frowned. "Isn't it a quote from Grey's anatomy?"

Santana tugged the girl's shirt and sighed. "I'm serious for once…"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, carry on…" Rachel kissed the Latina's forehead.

"I know we fight but today is a proof that we're a team, that together we can face all the morons of this planet Earth and win…so yeah… My point is I love you…"

The brunette smiled. "I wouldn't have left your side for anything… I love you and I don't want to lose you so from now on, stay away from anything sharp, alright?"

"Alright." The tan girl chuckled. "But admit it; it will make a good story to tell one day."

Rachel giggled. "Who should we tell it to?"

"The media?" Santana yawned. "The guests at our wedding..." She added sleepily. "Our children if we're still together and haven't killed each other by then..."

The diva took a shuddering breath. She could feel her heart roar with happiness. She wasn't the only one picturing a future with Santana, even if they were still young and had time. "It could be nice… Try to sleep now, you need to rest."

The Latina hummed in agreement. "Love you."

"I love you too…"


End file.
